eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Rebellion
"For too long, the Unknown Regions have fallen prey to autocratic, totallitarian regimes seeking to spread the oppression of the Darkside to all the corners of the galaxy and snuff out any glimmer of freedom or hope. We all remember too well the atrocities of the First Order and now, a new imperial power seeks to take its place, an Eternal Empire which hangs over the horizon like a black hole eclipsing the first fragile rays of the spring of freedom, that this region of galaxy has been given. That is why we, those disgruntled few who refuse to give into the bleakness which this Empire preaches, must make a stand and fight, to keep hope alive. We have no other choice. The Imperials wish to cast an unending eclipse upon the Unknown Regions. Instead, let us be the Light that eclipses their darkness." Overview The Eclipse is a highly decentralized and unorthodox organization consisting of several pro-democracy rebel cells, groups of disgruntled individuals, Jedi and followers of the Light, which have banded together out of concern regarding the growing power of the Eternal Empire in the Unknown Regions. Following the collapse of the First Order in the wake of the devastating Ssi-Ruuvi campaign across this portion of the galaxy, the Unknown Regions have enjoyed their first glimpse of freedom in decades, although this freedom has been marred by a set of problems associated with the devastation left behind after the fall of the First Order. Poverty, lawlessness and general anarchy have turned the Unknown Regions into a very dangerous place, though despite this, a few embers of hope have started to emerge in the form of several nascent democracies and Jedi sects, although many of these soon fell prey to the machinations of the new imperial power building its forces on the remote planet of Kalidan. Seeking to pave the way for the eventual takeover of the Unknown Regions, the agents of the Eternal Empire have carried out a campaign of election meddling, assassinations, blackmail and general destabilization, while outwardly promoting a bleak vision of a future that is even more militarized and dictatorial than what the First Order espoused. Under this new Empire, even the pretense of peace would be cast out, replaced by a government-mandated, uniform culture which glorifies war and stamps out individuality and self-expression in favor of a mentality of complete devotion to the state. In response to this, a growing number of people are flocking to join the ranks of the Eclipse rebellion, determined to keep the Unknown Regions from once again falling under the control of an authoritarian, Darkside regime. The Eclipse rebellion is a highly decentralized group with no formal command structure as of yet, consisting of a growing number of cells of varying sizes. As expected, they are equipped with a wide variety of disparate equipment and ships, ranging from old blasters and modified freighters, to some high-tech gear and even a few cruisers. Efforts to infiltrate Kalidan, the Imperial homeworld are currently underway, although this is proving to be difficult due to the extraordinary harshness of the planet's environment, as well as the tight grip which the Empire keeps on it. In addition to that, members of the Eclipse rebellion have taken it upon themselves to sabotage ongoing Imperial operations in the Unknown Regions, aiming to curtail its spreading influence. Equipment Work in progress Category:Organizations Category:Politics Category:Eclipse Rebellion